Graffiti Bridge (Album)
'''Planet Earth' ( für Planet Erde) ist das 32. Studioalbum des US-amerikanischen Musikers Prince. Er nahm es mit seiner Begleitband The New Power Generation auf und veröffentlichte es am 24. Juli 2007 bei dem Label Sony Music Entertainment / NPG Records. Leser britischen Sonntagszeitung The Mail On Sunday erhielten Planet Earth bereits am 15. Juli 2007 als Gratisbeilage, denn Prince hatte einen eigenen Vertrag mit dieser Zeitung abgeschlossen. Sony BMG Music England betrachtete das als Affront und brachte daraufhin das Album Planet Earth in Großbritannien nicht heraus Als Gastmusiker wirken auf dem Album unter anderem Sheila E., Wendy Melvoin, Lisa Coleman, Christian Scott und Maceo Parker mit. Die Musik von Planet Earth zählt zu den Genres Funk, Pop, R&B und Rockmusik. Musikkritiker bewerteten Aus kommerzieller Sicht konnte Planet Earth unter anderem Goldstatus in der Schweiz erreichen. Entstehung Kurz nach dem Live-Auftritt in der Halbzeitpause des Super Bowl XLI in Miami (US-Bundesstaat Florida) am 4. Februar 2007 begann Prince mit Aufnahmen für das Album Planet Earth.Ro (2011), Seite 351 Das Duo Wendy Melvoin, Lisa Coleman, das Mitglied von Prince’ Begleitband The Revolution war, wirkte an den Songs The One U Wanna C und Lion of Judah mit.Draper (2011), Seite 80 Vertrag mit The Mail on Sunday Ursprünglich sollte Planet Earth in Großbritannien am 16. Juli 2007 über Sony BMG Music Entertainment erscheinen. Doch Leser der britischen Sonntagszeitung The Mail on Sunday erhielten das Album als CD-Beigabe bereits am 15. Juli 2007, denn Prince hatte einen eigenen Vertrag mit dieser Zeitung abgeschlossen. The Mail on Sunday kostete damals drei US-Dollar (damals 2,18 Euro) und Prince bekam 500.000 US-Dollar (damals 362.618 Euro) für den abgeschlossenen Vertrag mit der Sontagszeitung. Zudem erhielt er sämtliche Royaltys von jeder verkauften CD. Im Vergleich zu dem Vorgänger Album 3121 habe Prince mit Planet Earth „mehr als achtmal“ soviel verdient. 3121 verkaufte sich in Großbritannien 80.000 mal. Prince nannte die Form des Vertriebes „Direktvertrieb / Direktmarketing“ und einen Ausweg von dem „Spekulationsgeschäft der Schallplattenindustrie“.Ro (2011), Seite 351Draper (2011), Seite 212 Ein Pressesprecher von Sony BMG kündigte die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Prince und Sony BMG England an: „It was rediculous to have a UK deal, when two million copies are going out free with papers.“ Prince sagte später in einem Interview: „I asked Sony: ‘Were you planning to sell three million copies in London?’ I sold three million copies overnight. That’s a good, clear business deal.“ Das US-Magazin Billboard war jedoch skeptisch und schrieb: „Retailers figure that he owes them because they supported him in his early days, but Prince probably figures he’s paid them by providing muliplatinum sales throughout his career.“ Paul Quirk, damaliger Vorsitzender vom Unterhaltungseinzelhändler-Verband (Entertainment Retailers Association), meinte, Prince laufe Gefahr, vom einstigen „The Artist Formerly Known As Prince“ zu „The Artist Formerly Known As Available In Record Stores“ werden. Die beiden größten britischen Musik Einzelhändler HMV und Virgin Megastore gerieten wegen Planet Earth in Streit; HMV entschloss sich dafür, The Mail on Sunday mit Planet Earth als Beilage im sonstigen Sortiment des Konzerns zu verkaufen, obwohl diese im Vorfeld Prince’ Entscheidung kritisiert hatte. Simon Douglas, damaliger Chef von Virgin Megastore UK, sagte: „We’re stunned that HMV has decided to take what appears to be a complete U-turn. Only a week ago they were so vocal about the damage it will cause.“ Prince soll Zeitungsberichten zufolge eine Summe zwischen 295.000 und 740.000 Euro für den Deal von Mail on Sunday bekommen haben, was vermutlich wesentlich mehr ist als er von einer Schallplattenfirma als Vorauszahlung bekommen hätte. Obwohl The Mail on Sunday die meisten Exemplare seit dem Tod von Lady Diana im August 1997 verkaufen konnte, habe die Sonntagszeitung ein Verlustgeschäft gemacht, weil die Kosten für die Musikpromotion-Strategie von Planet Earth als Beilage sehr hoch waren.Draper (2011), Seite 212 Stephen Miron, der damaliger Chief Executive Officer von The Mail on Sunday, verkündigte kurz vor dem Erscheinen der Sonntagszeitung am 15. Juli: „Das erste Mal wird irgendjemand in der Lage sein, zu hören, dass Planet Earth ausschließlich durch TheMail on Sunday sein wird.“ „The first time anyone will be able to hear Planet Earth will be exclusively through The Mail on Sunday.“ Die Führungsetage bei Sony BMG war über Prince’ Handeln fassungslos. Ein Pressesprecher sagte: „Wir wussten vom Mail-on-Sunday-Vertrag nichts. Das kam erst vor ein paar Tagen ans Tageslicht.“ „The Mail on Sunday deal was not something that we were aware of. That came to light a few days ago.“ The Mail on Sunday verkaufte damals knapp drei Millionen Exemplare, worauf Sony BMG Music England beschloss, das Album Planet Earth in Großbritannien nicht herauszubringen.Draper (2008), Seite 203–204 Ein weiterer Pressesprecher von Sony BMG hob hervor, Prince’ Deal ändere nichts an der Tatsache, dass Sony weiterhin „begeistert“ sei, mit Prince „weiterzuarbeiten“. Der Mail-on-Sunday-Vertrag betreffe nur Großbritannien, aber die weltweite Vermarktung von Planet Earth sei davon nicht betroffen.Ro (2011), Seite 352 Die Auflage von The Mail on Sunday betrug am 15. Juli 2007 die übliche von 2,3 Millionen, sowie eine Extraauflage von 600.000 Exemplaren. Britische Schallplatten-Einzelhändler waren von Prince’ Vertrag mit der Mail on Sunday nicht begeistert, doch die überregionale US-Tageszeitung The New York Times meinte, der Vertragsabschluss von Prince zeige, „er denkt anders über den Business.“Ro (2011), Seite 352 Gestaltung des Covers Musik Die Musik von Planet Earth zählt zu den Genres Funk, Contemporary R&B, Popmusik und Rockmusik. Im Titelstück Planet Earth beschäftigt sich Prince im Liedtext mit dem Thema Globale Erwärmung.Draper (2011), Seite 213 Guitar ist aus dem Genre Rockmusik. Das Stück erinnert zuweilen an den Song I Will Follow (1980) von U2.Draper (2011), Seite 213 Somewhere Here on Earth ist eine Jazz angehauchte Crooning.Draper (2011), Seite 213 Future Baby Mama ist ein Song aus dem Bereich Smooth Jazz. Im Liedtext befasst sich Prince mit der Liebe zu einer neuen Partnerin.Thorne (2012), Seite 406 Mr. Goodnight nimmt unter anderem Bezug auf dem Film Chocolat – Ein kleiner Biss genügt (2000), in dem Johnny Depp mitspielte.Thorne (2012), Seite 406 All the Midnights in the World ist ein weiterer Song, in dem sich Prince mit dem Thema Liebe beschäftigt.Thorne (2012), Seite 406 Chelsea Rodgers ist dem Musikgenre Disco zu zuschreiben.Draper (2011), Seite 213 Lion of Judah fragt sich Prince, ob sein Verfallsdatum bereits überschritten ist.Thorne (2012), Seite 406 Resolution endet mit einem zuweilen verbitten und wütenden Prince, der sich wundert, warum nicht alle Menschen Frieden wollen.Thorne (2012), Seite 406–407 Titelliste und Veröffentlichungen Der letzte Song des Albums Resolution ist vor der Veröffentlichung des Albums auf einigen Vorab-Tracklists fälschlicherweise als Revelation abgedruckt worden. Da auf keinem Exemplar des Albums Planet Earth eine Tracklist abgedruckt ist, wird der Song häufig mit dem verkehrten Titel aufgeführt.http://princevault.com/index.php/Resolution Singleauskopplungen Musikvideos Während der Tournee in London reiste Prince mit Randee St. Nicholas kurzzeitig nach Prag, um mit ihr dort das Musikvideo des Songs Somewhere Here On Earth zu drehen. Zu Chelsea Rodgers drehte Prince ein Musikvideo während der Fashion Week in London.Thorne (2012), Seite 406 Tournee miniatur|Prince’ Bühne bei seinen 21 Konzerten in der [[The O₂|O2-Arena im Jahr 2007]] Vom 1. August bis zum 21. September 2007 gab Prince 21 Konzerte in der O2-Arena in London und nannte die Tournee 21 Nights in London: The Earth Tour. Die Konzerte waren alle ausverkauft und spielten insgesamt 22 Millionen US-Dollar ein. Im Vorfeld dieser Tournee kündigte Prince an, die Setlist aus 150 Songs auszuwählen und jedes Konzert individuell zu gestalten; jede Konzert besaß eine eigene Setlist.Ro (2011), Seite 351 Am 13. September 2007 trat Elton John als Gast bei Prince auf und gemeinsam spielten sie den Song The Long and Winding Road von The Beatles aus dem Jahr 1969.Thorne (2012), Seite 432 Alle Konzertbesucher erhielten das Album Planet Earth zum Konzertticket dazu.Draper (2011), Seite 138 In Anlehnung seines Vorgängeralbums 3121 kostete eine Standard-Konzertkarte 31,21 britische Pfund, was damals 46 Euro entsprach. Abgesehen von den Standardkarten gab es teurere VIP-Tickets für 369 Euro zu kaufen.Draper (2011), Seite 213 Im Mai 2007 erzählt Prince in Interviews, er wolle, dass Amy Winehouse mit ihm auf der The Earth-Tour zusammen auftritt. Da Winehouse aber kurz zuvor eine Überdosis an Drogen eingenommen hatte, revidierte Prince seine Entscheidung.Thorne (2012), Seite 423 Aftershows Bei 13 der 21 Konzerte in London spielte Prince nach dem Hauptkonzert eine Aftershow, also ein weiteres Konzert nach Mitternacht. Die Aftershows wurden offiziell angekündigt und fanden im Musikklub indigO2 statt, der sich innerhalb der O2-Arena befindet. Der Eintritt kostete £25, was damals ungefähr 37 Euro entsprach. Die Kapazität betrug ungefähr 2500 Zuschauer. Bei einigen dieser Aftershows wirkten Beverly Knight (11. August), Common (25. August) und Amy Winehouse (22. September) als musikalische Gäste mit.Thorne (2012), Seite 419, 426, 435 Rezeption * Grammy Award (Best R&B Performance: Future Baby Mama) * Album des Monats (Rolling Stone Magazine) Presse Musikkritiker bewerteten das Album Planet Earth als durchschnittlich. Alan Light von der US-Musikzeitung Spin krönte Planet Earth „zum besten Pop Album des Jahres.“ „the year’s best pop album.“ und verteilte viereinhalb von fünf möglichen Sternen.Ro (2011), Seite 352Thorne (2012), Seite 407 Das US-Magazin Vibe nannte es „his strangest yet most alluring rock project since 1988’s astonishing Lovesexy.“Ro (2011), Seite 352 The Guardigan zog als Fazit, Planet Earth sei „keineswegs schrecklich“. Das US-Magazin Rolling Stone nannte es „one of those albums he makes when he’s trying a little harder than usual.“Draper (2011), Seite 213 Charts Planet Earth wurde seit 2007 weltweit ungefähr Millionen Mal verkauft, davon wurden etwa 298.000 Exemplare in den USA abgesetzt.Ro (2011), Seite 352 Das Album erhielt Goldstatus beispielsweise in: Literatur * Jason Draper: Chaos, Disorder, and Revolution. Backbeat Books, New York 2011, ISBN 978-0-87930-961-9, . * Ronin Ro: Prince – Inside the Music and the Masks. St. Martin’s Press, New York 2011, ISBN 978-0-312-38300-8, . * Matt Thorne: Prince. Faber and Faber, London 2012, ISBN 978-0-571-27349-2, . Weblinks * Princevault.com, Informationen zum Album Planet Earth * Princetext.com, Reviews vom Album Planet Earth * Review auf Laut.de * Review auf CD-Starts.de Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Prince-Album Kategorie:Album (Contemporary R&B) Kategorie:Album (Funk) Kategorie:Album (Pop) Kategorie:Album (Rock) Kategorie:Album 2007